The Wise Man & The Stranger
by Algernon84
Summary: "If in our dreamland, it might conceivably be reached; but only three fully human souls since time began had ever crossed and recrossed the black impious gulfs to other dreamlands, and of that three two had come back quite mad." -The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath by H.P. Lovecraft


NiGHTS Into Dreams _and_ NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams _and all related characters are the property of Team Sonic and SEGA._

* * *

"They reminded him, too, that not only had no man ever been to unknown Kadath, but no man had ever suspected in what part of space it may lie; whether it be in the dreamlands around our world, or in those surrounding some unguessed companion of Fomalhaut or Aldebaran. If in our dreamland, it might conceivably be reached; but only three fully human souls since time began had ever crossed and recrossed the black impious gulfs to other dreamlands, and of that three two had come back quite mad." - _The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath_ by H.P. Lovecraft

[-]

Long ago, in a distant dreamland, there once lived a very Wise Man. He was a mighty dreamer, strong in the Ideals of Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth and Hope. He traveled far across his dreamland, saw many strange and wondrous things. But in time, familiarity dulls even the most glorious of visions. So, the Wise Man resolved to explore the Dark Ocean that separated the many dreamlands of Infinity.

The journey would be dangerous and full of unforeseen perils to mind and soul, but the Wise Man had faith in the strength of his Ideals. So, after many years of study and preparation, he finally set sail across the Dark Ocean.

The Wise Man sailed for what seemed like an eternity, yet in all that time he saw no sign of new wonders or new dreamlands to explore. He was on the verge of simply giving up and returning to his own lands when he encountered a most curious thing; a Stranger with no face, standing atop the surface of the Dark Ocean.

The Faceless Stranger greeted the Wise Man warmly, introducing himself as a fellow traveler. The Stranger offered his services as a guide to the Wise Man, promising to show him five wonders beyond belief. The Wise Man accepted the Stranger's offer with gratitude.

First; the Stranger brought the Wise Man to a great somber city on the shores of a misty lake. So great was the city that its dark towers rose behind twin moons under a sky of black stars. There, they were granted an audience with the Veiled King who ruled over the city. The Wise Man bowed low and respectfully before the King but could not resist stealing a glance upward. The instant he saw what lay behind the King's veil, his Courage fled him.

Second; the Stranger brought the Wise Man to an ancient wood, where dwelt the Mother of All Things. There, the Stranger showed him how to perform a nameless deed and the Wise Man's Purity was stained.

Third; the Stranger brought the Wise Man before a great stone Gate, behind which lay all the knowledge in Infinity, more knowledge than any mortal mind could ever hope to learn. Seeing how feeble his own mind was before such a thing, he offered his own Intelligence as toll to the Keeper of the Gate.

Fourth; the Stranger brought the Wise Man to a mighty tomb beneath the waves, where slept a Thing that was neither living nor dead. Understanding that to live was to die, the Wise Man called a halt to his Growth.

Finally; the Stranger brought the Wise Man to the very center of Infinity, before the Black Throne of the Stranger's Master. As the Wise Man looked upon the mad thing that ruled over all Time and Space, his Hope was extinguished forever.

When the Wise Man at last returned to his own shores, he saw his once cherished Ideals for the hollow lies they had been. He looked about and saw the inhabitants of his dreamland still secure in the delusions they called Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth and Hope. He vowed to one day free them all from these lies, even if he must strip them of their false Ideals by force.

And somewhere far across the Dark Ocean, the Faceless Stranger laughed.

THE END


End file.
